galaxy_raidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanon
History Vanon history is difficult to summarize, as it very quickly becomes convoluted and bleeds into the greater history of the Galactic Proletariat, LEX, and of the galaxy itself. What little is know about the period of Vanon history before the proletariat is as follows. Thousands of years before the GP era, the primitive Vanon developed interstellar technology in the form of huge generation spaceships. They left their homeworld in vast numbers, and kept no records of its name or location, though genetic evidence has recently confirmed the world to be Tel-Thanar. Aboard their vast spacecraft, Vanon leaders subjected their people to ruthless periods of eugenics, selecting for technical intelligence and smaller bodies. Over many thousands of years, the Vanon reached their current form, and the generation spaceships finally made planetfall on a resource rich moon with a survivable atmosphere. They named the world Vanon Prime to honor their achievement, and set about building the first true interstellar civilization of SGT. Vanon underwent a major first contact event with the Yiedden early in the history of their civilization. An initial war ended quickly when the two races realized they could better serve themselves by serving each other, and they allied, creating the Galactic Proletariat. The rest is history. Abilities Clambering: can move on walls, but not on ceilings. Ancient Technicians: Vanon get +2 to tech checks Night Vision: Vanon receive no Per debuff at night or in dark environments Homeworld Vanon Prime was sacked in the late GP era and is now nothing but a rocky, barren moon with a survivable atmosphere. For more information on the original Vanon homeworld of Tel-Thanar, see the Thiem page. Factions Vanon were the primary race in the Galactic Proletariat. In the LEX era, there are Vanon in all major factions, but they are especially common in LEX itself. Culture and Biology Vanon are known for their industrious and frantic personalities. They have vast communities of intellectuals and scholars who work to preserve their culture and history. Vanon are a two sex species like Theans and Neph. Vanon females tend towards polygamy, usually possessing two to five husbands. Traditionally, the wife will become a scholar or scientist, while her husbands educate their children. Vanon wombs have a mild capacity to gene splice, meaning that the genetic material of all mates is stockpiled, and favorable traits are selected- so the ensuing brood of offspring is the sum of not only the DNA of two individuals, but that of the wife and all her husbands (referred to as a Domestic Clade). This negates disease and contributes massively to the genetic diversity of the species. The polygamous tradition of the Domestic clade is derivative of the Vanon eugenics period aboard their generation spaceships, during which time a misfolded protein spread, causing the abortion of eighty percent of Vanon females for several generations and leading to an over saturation of males in the population. In the LEX era, many Vanon spurn the Domestic Clade tradition as something archaic and redundant, but many still believe in and practice it as well. Vanon are diminutive in size, with clawless, suction-padded fingers and huge blue-purple eyes with excellent night vision. Many posit that these adaptations evolved in response to the thousands of years spent on dark spacecraft on their way to Vanon Alpha. Notable Vanon *Hierarch Hant Vesrasi *Teldrue Yezwinn *Vermice Yezwinn *Xendue Yezwinn Category:Arms Race Category:Arms Race Species Category:Playable Species Category:Browse Category:Milky Way Category:Milky Way Species Category:GP Category:LEX